


[盾all]人人都爱史蒂夫

by BEHEOE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 恶搞但并不欢乐向, 盾all, 给盾开个后宫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEHEOE/pseuds/BEHEOE
Summary: 盾all段子集，旨在给盾开个后宫，各个段子之间相互独立，每段前会标明CP。





	[盾all]人人都爱史蒂夫

**Author's Note:**

> 几个文前注意事项：  
> 1.没有冬，有冬我写不出盾all，所以本文设定这个世界没有冬，队123冬相关剧情会改，在相关段子前我会提示，不过其实没什么太大关系……  
> 2.但盾有个巴基熊。  
> 3.不含BG。  
> 4.会拆各种常见不常见CP，每段前会标明CP，请自行避雷。

1.索尔的求助（盾锤、可能算是NTR，锤基粉别看这段会雷）

“洛基从来没哭过——虽然他犯错时总是把自己装得可怜兮兮的——但上次我俩做完他居然哭得停不下来。”索尔一脸挫败，“他冲我大喊‘太痛了你这傻大个儿’！”

于是这也许这能解释现下的情况？又或许不？

“虽然每个人的敏感区域不同，但大致还是有迹可循的。”史蒂夫认真得像在传道受业，如果索尔不是被他的手指逗弄得只想张开嘴巴大声呻吟的话。“可是、可是洛基说……”“哦，先天条件是不能改变的，我想，是你前期准备做得不够充分。”史蒂夫说着又挤了更多润滑油，“前面也要照顾到，保持一种温和而持续的刺激，直到他完全准备好接纳你。”史蒂夫的手指大幅度地画了个圈，索尔的肌肉痉挛般簌簌颤抖。“然后——”史蒂夫“啪”地拍了下索尔的屁股，“你们就可以共赴美好的性爱之旅。”

所以，他只是来请教技术问题，为何变成了亲自上阵。索尔在床板吱呀和肉体撞击合奏的淫靡乐曲中模糊地冒出了这个疑问，但又转瞬即逝。实际上，他现在只想要更多，更多更多更多。

 

2.花花公子（盾铁、盾霍）

自从托尼得知曾经史蒂夫和自己老爹交往过，就时不时地冒酸水，有时在史蒂夫盯着他看的时候蹦出一句“你是不是透过我怀念你的老情人呢”，为了表示自己的不在乎还故意无所谓似的耸了耸肩，这时史蒂夫就会皱起眉头，一脸不赞同地对托尼说：“托尼，别用这样轻佻的语气说你父亲。”托尼嗤笑一声：“得了吧，我的花花公子之名还是继承于他。”结果两代花花公子都被一个老古董套牢了。托尼在心里默默嘀咕着。“托尼，你要知道——”“行了行了，别跟我扯你的大道理了。”托尼不耐烦地打断史蒂夫，“作为一个亿万富翁我每天可是很忙的。”

“托尼——”让托尼停住脚步的当然不是史蒂夫无奈又纵容的叹息，他抓住了托尼的手臂，他那强于常人四倍的臂力，托尼可挣脱不开。“我看着你当然是因为我喜欢看你，”史蒂夫看起来有些羞于启齿，“好吧，我知道这样说有些肤浅，但真的，就是，你太好看了让我移不开目光。”哦， 该死，我当然知道我好看，我比这世界上99%的人都好看，这种毋庸置疑的事实有什么可说的！托尼很想把内心的咆哮砸到史蒂夫脸上，但他就是说不出口。

“咳，”托尼清了清嗓子，“晚上空出点时间，让本花花公子带你领略一下新世纪应有的夜生活。”

“这是一个约会对吗？”史蒂夫温柔地望着他，“好，当然好。”

 

3.吵架（盾幻）

史蒂夫和托尼吵架是非常常见的事，常见到连老好人班纳都可以做到无视的地步。可史蒂夫和别人吵架却是非常少见，而和幻视吵架——这是任何人都不敢想象的事情。但它真切地发生了。

这天首先走进公共休息室的是山姆，他以为自己是最早的，没想到已经有人在了——史蒂夫和幻视，两人面对面站着，不动也不说话。山姆觉得他们也许在玩什么谁先眨眼谁就输的游戏，打了声招呼没人应就自顾自忙自己的去了。

第二个走进休息室的是旺达，她看起来心情十分愉悦，唱歌一样地跟三人打了招呼，拿出一袋棉花糖抱着pad边看边笑。

之后是娜塔莎和克林特，克林特似乎说了什么笑话，逗得娜塔莎笑出了声。然后是托尼，他看了一眼史蒂夫和幻视，奇怪地问：“他俩在干吗？”“不知道，”山姆抬头瞄了一眼，“从早上来就这样，十多分钟了。”托尼立刻兴致勃勃起来；“嘿，伙计们，你们该不会是吵架了吧！”娜塔莎无奈地开口：“托尼，别以为人人都像你——”她的话还没说完，就被幻视打断了，“是的，我们吵架了。”幻视冷静的声音说道。

这简直是个爆炸新闻，复仇者们同时愣住一秒钟，然后纷纷放下手头的事情围聚在史蒂夫和幻视两人身边。“发生了什么？”“天呐，幻视居然会吵架！”“我还以为队长只会被托尼气到。”“你怎么知道是幻视的错，也许是队长气到幻视了呢？”四双眼睛熠熠闪光地看着他们的队长，史蒂夫叹了口气，开口道；“昨天，我跟幻视提议说他也许可以幻化出一个更接近人类的外表。”这听起来没什么问题，四双眼睛又齐刷刷地转向幻视。“结合昨天当时的情境和场合，我判断队长这句话体现出对我现在外表的轻视。”四双眼睛瞬间怒视史蒂夫。“所以当时是什么情境场合？”托尼慵懒地问了一句。史蒂夫绷着脸，脸颊稍微透着点红：“就……恋人间的耳鬓厮磨……”“你在这种时候说幻视应该换个外表？！”旺达的表情像是受到了极大的伤害，转过身拥抱住了幻视，“小幻……”幻视轻轻地回抚了旺达的头发几下，这让史蒂夫的脸绷得更紧了。“史蒂夫，我猜你不是故意的，但这……”娜塔莎重重地叹了口气，“真是太让人难过了。”克林特坚定地站在了娜塔莎这边：“队长，你知道的，塔莎说得对！”

史蒂夫96年的人生中，第一次体会到了千夫所指的感受。当然，他的好兄弟山姆没有指责他，他只是在一旁翻了个特别明显的白眼：“原来是来秀恩爱的。”

第二天，一个眉毛稀淡、身材高挑的短发美男子敲响了史蒂夫的房门，他对打开房门的史蒂夫说：“队长，你觉得这样好看吗？”

 

4.偶像与粉丝（盾寇）

某某大明星草粉的新闻甚嚣尘上，近日闲来无事的神盾局员工们也加入了八卦大军。

史蒂夫走进三曲翼大厦就感到不断有人用眼神偷偷瞄他，又在他转头的瞬间撇开目光和同伴窃窃私语，史蒂夫不禁疑惑地皱起了眉。

在电梯里偶遇寇森，对方和他打招呼的兴奋劲儿一如既往，但热情中似乎还有那么一丝不易察觉的羞涩。史蒂夫在闲聊中把早上的疑惑问出了口，寇森尴尬地向史蒂夫解释着那条八卦。“他们大概是想问，全民偶像美国队长，有没有草粉的意向。”史蒂夫的眉头皱得更紧了，大概新世纪的开放风气依然让他不太能接受。“我不草粉。”史蒂夫坚定地说，寇森的肩膀失落地垮了下来。“你不是我的粉丝，对吧？”史蒂夫挑着眉毛，“我们是朋友。”

被美国队长认定为朋友是一件荣耀的事情，但被偶像剥夺粉丝身份却是一件让人哀怨的事情，正当寇森难得地陷入纠结中没有立刻回应美国队长时，电梯到达了史蒂夫的楼层。“是朋友才有进一步发展的可能，”史蒂夫冲他勾起一边嘴角，“回见。”

 

5.错过（盾霍、盾铁，这个世界设定没有冬，史蒂夫自己去看的博览会）

霍华德的余生都在致力于寻找史蒂夫，这是史蒂夫从托尼口中得知的。有一次托尼和史蒂夫吵架的时候怒叱史蒂夫是小三，破坏了他父母的美满生活。而史蒂夫没法对托尼生气，他只是个渴望父爱的小男孩。“托尼，你知道事实不是这样的对吗，”史蒂夫把托尼抱在身前，“你的父母很相爱，他们因为相爱而结合，因为相爱而有了你。”史蒂夫轻抚着他的头发：“我很抱歉因为你父亲的责任感而让你的童年缺失了应有的来自父亲的陪伴，但不要因此怀疑他们的爱情，这对他们是最大的不公平。”

夜深人静的时候史蒂夫回想起了第一次见到霍华德的场景，明日博览会，霍华德在台上演示会飞的汽车，看起来意气风发，台上台下的距离不远却无法跨越。后来霍华德参与了史蒂夫的血清实验，还给史蒂夫做了一面盾，送给史蒂夫的时候霍华德开玩笑地说：“这可以算作我们的定情信物了。”没想到对面人高马大的美国队长脸红得像个情窦初开的高中生。

他们本来有个约会，因为战事忙碌错过了。而有些错过，一次就是一生。

 

6.好的伴侣（盾猎）

美国队长的身边总是有猎鹰的存在，久而久之猎鹰被称作了“美国队长的小跟班”，山姆自己对此毫无疑义，但史蒂夫明显不太高兴。

“他们不应该这样称呼你。”史蒂夫的嘴绷成了一条直线，山姆拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“嘿，放轻松，不是什么大不了的事儿。”

“可他们这样不尊重你，你是一个独立的个体，不隶属于我。”史蒂夫看起来并没有释怀。

“我当然属于你，我是说，从我下决心追随你的那一天开始。”未经思考的话脱口而出，山姆猜自己一定脸红了，谁知道，总之他感觉自己的脸上火烧火燎的。

“山姆，我并不需要一个跟班。”瞬间从酷暑进入寒冬大概就是现在的感觉。

“你是一位非常优秀的战士，”史蒂夫继续说道，“如果有一天，我不在了，我希望你能接任美国队长。”

话题忽然走向了严肃，山姆来不及哀悼自己消逝的单恋，只想赶紧安抚史蒂夫这悲观的情绪。

“但我现在还好好活着。”史蒂夫的话中断了山姆的思绪，“所以我不需要一个好的跟班，”他抬眼看着山姆，“我只需要一个好的伴侣。”

春天来了。山姆想。

 

7.猫科动物（盾豹，这个世界设定没有冬，所以没内战）

史蒂夫一直很喜欢小动物，尤其是猫科动物，它们流畅的身体曲线让他着迷——这就是史蒂夫第一次见到特查拉的感觉。

钢铁侠找来的新帮手，黑色的战斗服包裹着强健的躯体，行动间如同黑豹般刚劲有力，展现着力与美的结合。任务结束后，史蒂夫罕见地没有照顾完所有善后，而是走到那匹矫健的黑豹面前，“一会儿一起去吃个晚饭好吗？”他说。那匹黑豹高傲地看了他一眼（史蒂夫猜是这样，毕竟对方连头盔都没有摘掉），一言不发转过身走了。“不得不说，队长，你搭讪的技术烂爆了。”娜塔莎的手搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫回过头冲她微微一笑，娜塔莎知道，这代表史蒂夫绝不会轻易退缩。

果然，在之后的任务里，总能看到黑色和蓝色交织出现。“他看起来简直像是抢生意的。”山姆调侃，“那是队长如火的热情。”娜塔莎回道。

后来，史蒂夫如愿以偿有了一只宠物猫。

 

8、谈个恋爱吧（盾贾）

托尼记得史蒂夫第一次知道贾维斯存在的时候，那副表情太过搞笑让托尼至今仍记忆犹新，就在昨天托尼还在和贾维斯聊天时（单方面）嘲笑了史蒂夫。所以谁能来告诉他现在是什么情况。

“谈个恋爱是什么意思？”托尼几乎觉得自己的理解能力出了问题。

“就是字面的意思。”史蒂夫看托尼的眼神让托尼觉得史蒂夫可能也觉得他的理解能力出了问题。

“等等，我知道字面意思，但是，等、和谁？”

“刚才已经说过了，贾维斯。”

托尼第一次有了大脑当机的感觉。

“从我的数据分析来看，恋爱可以让我更加了解人类，并为今后的进化提供更加明确的方向。”贾维斯适时地插入对话解释道，“我判断可以一试。”

“所以……你同意了吗？”史蒂夫半仰着头，也不知道应该看向什么地方，柔声地问贾维斯。

“如果先生不反对的话。”贾维斯回答。

“托尼，恋爱自由，别像个要嫁女儿的蠢老爸一样。”娜塔莎透着一股诡异的兴奋劲儿，接着转头和克林特小声嘀咕，“我之前真是小看队长了，我还以为他不和女孩子约会是在害羞，没想到他观念这么超前。”

托尼持续目瞪口呆。

“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”史蒂夫又对贾维斯说道。

“好的，”贾维斯的声音听起来和平时一样四平八稳，“史蒂夫。”如果尾音没有上扬的话。

托尼觉得被全世界背叛了。

 

9.个人限定（盾班、盾绿）

史蒂夫和班纳的爱情纯洁得如同中学生，不小心碰到手指就立刻移开，对视一眼马上心虚地各自别开目光，情到浓处也只交换一个唇碰唇的吻。美好得简直满足所有热爱柏拉图式爱情的人们的幻想。

当然，对于史蒂夫和班纳两个人来说就不那么美好了。拜托，他们相爱，他们当然渴望彼此间的性爱，但这就是问题所在——班纳不能激动，否则他会变身浩克，而那将会成为一场灾难。

但热恋中的情侣总有忍不住的时候，当第无数次班纳博士将紧贴自己脸庞磨蹭的史蒂夫推开，史蒂夫几乎平复不下急促的呼吸，他拉过班纳的手，放在自己的胸口。“你感受到了吗？”史蒂夫问，“我感觉我的心脏快要爆炸了。”班纳怜惜又无奈地看着史蒂夫，心里开始默默进行冥想练习。也许是因为班纳的走神，又或者是纵容，半推半就下两人就变成了亲密接触的姿态——

那确实是一场灾难，史蒂夫的一部分差点断在了浩克身体里，房间几乎被全毁。不过史蒂夫发现浩克也有敏感点，这似乎是唯一的好消息，他发现了一个不用摇篮曲就能把浩克变回班纳的方法，当然，仅限他一人使用。

 

10.慢慢谈（盾鹰）

克林特一直喜欢娜塔莎是众人皆知的事，所以为何他和史蒂夫滚了床单是连他自己也想不明白的事。

“我想这是酒后乱性。”克林特企图蒙混过关。

“我是喝不醉的你应该知道。”史蒂夫毫不退让，“除非你在暗示我是个趁人之危的混蛋。”

哦不，当然不会！那可是他们的队长，他最崇敬的人！

克林特挠挠头：“队长，我……我都不知道该说什么了……”

“那就什么都别说，做就行了。”

“做、做做做什么？！”克林特惊恐地瞪大了双眼，史蒂夫抓过他的一只手放在自己两掌心之间：“做我男朋友，之后的事情我们慢慢谈。”

 

11.惺惺相惜（盾锤）

早上史蒂夫在索尔怀抱中醒来，紧贴脸颊的胸肌差点剥夺史蒂夫呼吸的权利。史蒂夫用了点力气把自己解放出来——索尔抱得实在是太紧了。

今天是周六，虽然复仇者们从来没有所谓的固定假期，但今天是难得没有工作的日子。没有外星人的入侵，没有街头恐怖袭击，没有暴走的变种人，而且天气很好，早上六点左右的天空呈现出一片澄净的蔚蓝，抬头看几眼就会觉得连心情都随之愈加明亮起来。

史蒂夫哼着早就不流行的歌曲做着煎蛋，溏心太阳蛋，适合今天的天气，上面用番茄酱画个笑脸，符合现在的心情。番茄酱用的是微甜的口味，史蒂夫喜欢这种味道，索尔也喜欢。

大概是被早饭的香气吸引，索尔睡眼朦胧地出现在客厅，还没完全清醒过来就先给了史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱，这在史蒂夫看来就好像一只已经成年的阿拉斯加巨型犬不顾自己的体型仍然想要缩进主人的怀抱一样可爱。史蒂夫将索尔的头压在自己的肩膀，从头往下顺毛摸了摸，然后拍拍他紧实的屁股打发他去洗漱。

吃完早饭后两人坐在沙发上准备看其他人推荐的电影，补习地球知识——对索尔而言，补习七十年的空白——对史蒂夫而言。这是史蒂夫格外喜欢和索尔一起做的活动之一，每次和复仇者们一起观影都让史蒂夫觉得自己是个傻瓜——虽然他们并不是故意的。所以当只有他和索尔，而索尔不会用看白痴一样的眼神回应史蒂夫的问题、甚至露出比史蒂夫还要茫然的神情时，总让史蒂夫内心涌出一股微妙的惺惺相惜之感。而从那时起史蒂夫想，也许找到一个可以分享人生经历的对象并不是那么难。

 

12.惩罚（盾基，D/S向）

洛基就像只张牙舞爪的小猫，攻击力不强却总是习惯于虚张声势。而且喜欢惹主人生气。

“三十鞭。”

鞭子挥舞在空气中的声响如同炸雷炸在洛基耳边，他的身体不禁微微颤抖了一下。

“你知道这是对你的惩罚。”身后的声音低沉又威严，带着让人屈服的压迫感。

但洛基从不是随便屈服的人，他挺直了脊背，大声地反驳：“我才没有错，那只是个破娃娃！”

鞭子猝不及防地抽落在后背上，洛基没忍住瑟缩了一下。

“我说过那是对我非常重要的东西，而你就是记不住你主人认真对你说的话。”

没给洛基反驳的时间，鞭打接二连三地落下，洛基刚开始还咬紧嘴唇绝不出声，十几下后呜呜地呻吟祈求主人住手，但硬心肠的主人说到做到地打足了三十鞭。

史蒂夫轻柔地把洛基抱进怀里：“你知道我不会真的伤害你的对吧。”

洛基眨着他那双泪光闪闪的猫眼，倔强地反驳：“谁知道你是不是真的能掌握好轻重。”

史蒂夫用温热的湿毛巾轻轻擦拭着洛基的脸颊，又在他的鼻尖落下一个轻吻，笑着对他说：“虽然我喜欢偶尔并不听话的宠物，但如果宠物总是挑战主人的威信，那下次就会是真正的惩罚了。”他又用了点劲儿咬了一下洛基的耳垂，洛基吃痛地叫了一声。“不会让你享受到的那种。”洛基吓得立刻闭上了嘴巴，还努力往史蒂夫怀里蜷了蜷身体。“真是乖孩子。”史蒂夫夸奖道。

 

13、晨跑（盾猎）

史蒂夫其实并没有晨跑的习惯，他只是在彻夜无眠后用晨跑驱散无处发泄的空虚感。

新世纪在梦醒时分降临，带着无所适从的疏离，仿佛此处现实才应是梦境，而他的真身早已在冰雪未融中趋向死亡。

那天在他跑第三圈的时候看到不远处有个同样慢跑的身影，在晨曦未临的微光中只有一个模糊的轮毂，这让史蒂夫产生了一种类似邂逅的微妙感觉，仿佛他下一步就应该是跑到他身边，打声招呼，然后二人结伴而行，度过一个并不孤寂的清晨，之后也许还可以一起喝杯咖啡、吃个早餐……

美好的幻想仅存在于脑内，史蒂夫跑了十三圈依然没有鼓起搭话的勇气。

不过从这天起，史蒂夫有了晨跑的习惯。

 

14.白与黑（盾叉，这个世界设定没有冬，所以史蒂夫在母舰上打完一群喽啰顺利完成任务后跳到直升机上离开）

朗姆洛总在不经意间对史蒂夫说出诸如“你没有我就不行吧”“没了我你可怎么办”之类的话，史蒂夫接收到了他的暗示。

“我还以为，九十多岁的老人，应该没体力做这事儿。”朗姆洛被摁在枕头上气喘吁吁地调笑道。

“我记得，白天的你可没这么爱嘲讽。”史蒂夫同样喘息着凑近朗姆洛的耳朵说道，然后更加剧烈地加快了动作。

白天的朗姆洛和夜晚的不一样，夜晚的史蒂夫也和白天的不一样。像是昼夜分隔出了两个不同的灵魂，史蒂夫和朗姆洛保守着这个独特的秘密不曾对外宣扬。

他们的关系一直持续到天空母舰被炸毁。

史蒂夫坐在弗瑞的直升机上，转头看着被坠落的母舰砸毁的三曲翼大楼，他听山姆说朗姆洛在里面，他想象不出朗姆洛会变成什么样，是会生还是会死。史蒂夫的心里有点钝痛，他分不清这是对失去一个好的突击队队长的遗憾，还是对失去朗姆洛这个人的失落。他只知道今天起他又会变回一如既往的史蒂夫，不管白天还是夜晚。

 

15.史蒂夫的巴基熊（非常规盾冬，再次重申一下，这个世界设定没有冬）

史蒂夫有个玩具熊，是莎拉在他六岁的时候送给他的，他给它起名叫做巴基。

在之后的日子里，巴基熊一直陪伴着史蒂夫，莎拉去世后，巴基熊几乎成了史蒂夫唯一的慰藉。在二十一世纪醒来后，他有想过他的巴基熊，但将近一个世纪过去，也许他的巴基熊早就丢失了。

娜塔莎神秘地拿给史蒂夫一个盒子，“这是礼物。”她说。

史蒂夫犹疑地打开盒子，看到了自己的巴基熊。“我以为它早就不在了，”史蒂夫感激地对娜塔莎说，“谢谢你，小娜。”“毕竟是美国队长的贴身事物，一直由神盾局保管着。”娜塔莎冲他眨了眨眼睛，“他们还给它画了漫画。”

作为一个从不自恋的人，史蒂夫没有看过以自己为原型人物创作的美国队长系列漫画，但现在他对漫画里的巴基熊产生了极大的好奇。

漫画里他的巴基熊，或者说巴基，被塑造成美国队长的小助手，性格冲动暴躁，枪法奇准无比，还喜欢说俏皮话，美国队长对他疼爱有加。看着看着史蒂夫不由开始陷入对自己巴基熊的想象，如果他的巴基熊真的是人的话，会是什么样子的呢。他想他应该有一双圆圆的眼睛，又大又明亮，在某天莎拉做好晚饭时，被香味吸引，敲响他家的门。又或者，在某次史蒂夫被高年级学生堵在巷尾揍的时候从天而降，像个小英雄一样打跑了欺负人的坏小子，然后对着史蒂夫笑得可爱又傻气。再或者，是在学校的美术课上，明明比史蒂夫高大许多，却鼓着脸瘪着嘴跟史蒂夫撒娇，央求史蒂夫帮他画幅画交作业，因为他自己画的从来不及格……

史蒂夫想象着头脑中巴基的模样，自己把自己逗笑了。他想象了无数种他们的相遇，每一个都那么美好。

他们在年少时相遇，在之后的岁月相伴，中途也许经历了点波折，分开了一段时间（“虽然我并不想让他们分开，”史蒂夫想，“但好看的故事必然有波折，一帆风顺会让读者厌倦。”），又再一次重逢，从此以后再也没有分离，一直到他们变老。

史蒂夫忽然有些惆怅，内心涨满一种不知名的情绪，他把巴基熊拿过来仔细端详，然后像小孩子一样在巴基熊三角形的嘴上印了一个纯洁的吻。

“晚安，巴基。”

 

 

end


End file.
